Premonição
by DarkMero
Summary: E Agora o que vai ser de nós?" Fic inspirada no filme premonição Para Brufran :*
1. Trailer

Saka : Olá Minha Gente \o/

Nayoko : \o\

Saka : Essa é minha nova fic peço desculpas para todo mundo por ter a apagado e quero a agradeçer a keL-chan ajeitei minha fic todinha para melhor intendimento de vocês e a sim ficar mais legivel ^^"

Nayoko : Gomenasai T-T"

Saka : esse é so o trailer mas o cap 1 vai vim junto com ele \õ/

Nayoko : Haiii \o\

Saka : Desculpa fans De Itakisa e kakuhida :/

Nayoko : Gomenasaii T-T"

Saka : Brufan essa é para Ti :*

* * *

_Eu nunca acreditei Em conhecidencias .._

_Só acredito em duas coisas _

_Elas acontecem para da espaço a novas coisas : _

**-Kakuzuuuu!!!!! Não morre , Hidan inconsolado pela morte do amigo**

**- Hidan vem ele fez isso por você , satomi **

_Para novos Amores : _

**-Hi-Hidan? , Itachi falou estranhando a aproximação do amigo**

**-Psst, Hidan deu um beijo em itachi **

_ou para nos amadureçer :_

_**-SATOOOOMIIIIIIIIII , pein gritava o nome da irmã**_

_**Ne-Ne, nee-sam.- satomi estava muito fraca **_

_Ou então elas acontecem pela Morte_

**-Estou vendo temos mais 12 não é , ele ria **

**- Pode matar os babacas eu não considero nem a akemi nem o deidara mais como familiares eles não são mais meus irmãos - a garota falou **

_Não quero ... isso não pode estar acontecendo Meus amigos Minha irmão Meu Danna_

**- Deidara sai dai seu idiota ! , Sasori falou pulando e tirando seu amigo dali **

**- Danna..? , Deidara falou corando pela pouca distancia **

**- Aishiteru ,Sasori falou acabando com essa distancia **

_Cada vez mais nosso numero estava diminuindo Mas vamos enfrentar isso juntos e conseguir :_

**-Itachi,seja forte - kisame falou parando de respira**

_mas creio Isso logo acabara

* * *

_**Iai gostaram ? leiam a fic \o\**


	2. Só o começo

Saka : Olá Minha gente \*-*/

Sasori : o.o-Tensoo

Deidara : Motivo da felicidade ?

Saka : finalmente, consegui baixar Premonição quatroo\*-------*/

Sasori e deidara : - tensoo

Nayoko : Omfg, Filme de terro Ruleia \*-*/

Saka : \*-*/

Sasori : Quem ser essa criatura feliz ? o.o

Saka : essa é nayoko minha mew que eu criei minha irmã (?)

Nayoko : é e essa é satomi, essa Hikar,i e essa Himei, essa é a irmã da baka da autora a garota du maww o.o -apontando na foto-

Sasori : o.o

Deidara : Omg Quanta menina u.u

Saka : hump hump

Nayoko : Essa é uma fic de terror

Saka : ou seja ela vai ter morte sangue tuddo u.u

Nayoko : ela foi inspirada em premonição u.u

Saka : então desliguem a luz e começem a assitir :D quis dizer ler ñ.n"

* * *

_Ia fazer 1 ano que tinha acontecido uma xassina terrível, 12 pessoas morreram misteriosamente na mesma ordem onde elas estavam no avião, eu sempre tive medo disso mais meu irmão dizia "não tenha medo eu vou te proteger" mas ..._

-Akemi ,acorda Filha , a mãe de akemi a chamou

-Ainn, Ja vou mãe , Akemi falou indo acorda deidara seu irmão mais velho

-Deiii, Acordaa , akemi falou se ajeitando

-Ja vou , un , falou deidara acordando tambem

-Venham comer o café ja esta na mesa , Falou a mãe deles, se despidindo pois ia fazer uma viagem para iwa durante 8 meses

**Algum tempo depois**

-Nee-sama ? , falou akemi olhando pro calendario

Sim imoutoto-chan?, falou deidara

-Nee-sama hoje e dia doze do mes doze .. , falou akemi tremula

-Idai? , Falou Deidara

-e nos somos um grupo de amigos.., Falou akemi se virando para deidara

-De doze mas o que tem isso? , Deidara falou botando a bolsa nas costas

-Você não acha que.. , akemi falou dando uma pausa

-Não aquilo foi simplesmente por acaso , Deidara falou abrindo a porta

-Vem vamos akemi pare de pensar besteira , Deidara falou chamando a irmã para irem para escola

**o caminho até a escola foi silencioso  
**

_Será mesmo que foi por acaso..?_

-Akemii -chann , falou um garoto albino se aproximando da garota

-Minha tapioquinha sexy , falou akemi abraçando o albino

-Yoo deidara , Um ruivo cumprimentou Deidara

-Bom dia Deidara e Akemi Vamos indo para classe? , Uma garota de cabelo azuis falou sendo seguida por eles

então todos se sentaram nessa ordem

Tobi-Kakuzu

Zetsu- hidan

Kisame -Sasori

Itachi- Akemi

Deidara -Satomi

Konan - Pein.

-Bom dia Classe! ,O professor entrou na classe

-Bom dia Professor! , a classe respondeu

o professor então anotou no quadro façam o quesito nove e o tres da pagina 12

-Itachi , cochichou a loira chamando o colega

**Itachi estava palido**

-Itachi o que foi? , akemi perguntou

-Que coincidencia dia 12 mes 12 ano 12 , itachi falou

-9 + 3 da doze e a pagina é doze ,akemi completou

-é muito estranho mesmo , Sasori

**Quatro horas e meia depois**

-Bem classe Aqui acaba a aula de Quimica mas não esqueça a pesquisa sobre o elemento magnesio Podem ir para o almoço , Falou a professora de quimica analice

**Todos desceram**

-Quanto deu a conta pein ? , kakuzu perguntou

-12 reais ,Pein

-Isso é muito estranho muito estranho mesmo hoje é dia doze do mes doze e ano doze ,Konan

- Conta deu doze reais e nos somos doze amigos,itachi adicionou

- oprofessor de matematica passou a pagina 12 quesitos 9 e 3 e nove mais 3 da doze,Akemi

- o magnesio é o elemento doze da tabela periodica - satomi

- Que horas são kisame? Hidan perguntou

-11:59,Kisame

-Cuidado!!!!!!, Um operario gritou fazendo um bloco de 100 toneladas vir em direçao da cantina

-Pro chão ! ,Pein gritou

**Todos foram pro chão**

-Argh ,Meu pé ficou preso ,Hidan

**Então bloco tava voltando**

-Por favor alguem me ajuda , Hidan estava chorando pelo bloco está voltando

-Hidan aguenta ai,Itachi falou pulando abaixando o corpo do amigo

**o bloco caiu não machucando hidan que so quebrou a perna**

- o que houve?, Tobi estava assutado diante da cena

-Nee-sama, Deidara

-Sim nee-sama,Akemi respondeu

- Eu acho que você tinha razão , Deidara

**Todos olharam para parede e tava escrito 1811 o numero do voo que so deixou 12 pessoas vivas**

O que sera de nós - kakuzu perguntou

* * *

Saka : Nyaa gostaram \õ/

**Sasori e deidara se abraçando e tremendo**

Gostaram? Mandem reviwes Se não eu vou mandar samara ir te pegar u.u


	3. A Primeira Experiencia De Morte

Saka: Continuação ae \o

Nayoko : Nyaaah~

Saka : Obrigado todos que estam lendo essa merda que eu chamo de fic *-*

Nayoko : Arigatoo Gozimasuu ~

Saka : Bom não tenho mas nada para falar então curtam a fic \o

* * *

_" e agora o que sera de nós?" _

-Meu deus o que aconteceu aqui? . Tsunade

- Vou chamar a ambulancia , Shizune

-Aii meu pé alguem me ajuda!!, Hidan

- Você quebrou o pé ninguém pode mecher se não pode piorar Hidan aguente ai!, Satomi

_Todo mundo estava muito chocados com o que aconteceu alguns estavam em estado de choque só se ouvia choro sons de ambulância estava muito barulho ninguém escutava nada então todos combinaram de ir para casa de Hidan para poderem entender o que estava acontecendo ali por que ninguém estava entendendo nada _

-O que exatamente aconteceu ? , Hidan perguntou a seus amigos estavam todos sentados nó sofa ja tinham se ajeitado botaram alguns colchões na sala para se deitarem

-Eu não sei , Sasori

- Alguem vem me ajudar aqui eu to precisando de ajuda , konan

- Ja vou konan ! , Hidan

"Hidan puxou a caixa do armário fazendo um grande dicionário cair ele puxou konan para aquilo não bater nela a estante se soltou passando de raspão neles então a estante bateu numa bola fazendo uma imagem aparecer era um fio"-

-Meu deus isso é loucura! , konan saiu correndo fazendo pein ir atras dela, ela entrou no elevado,r pein foi junto dela eles fizeram o maior discursso lá, então chegou o p konan saiu, pein tentou deter ela , se virou reclamou com ele, e virou mas a porta do elevador fechou na cabeça de konan.

-Alguem me ajuda ! , o elevador não queria para ele ia subindo

-Konan aguenta ai, pein

"tobi estava descendo, ele ia levar um facão de volta para o peixeiro, então vendo a cena ele cortou o cabelo de konan, a fazendo cair mais se soltar do elevador assasino"

-PANT , pant , konan

- Konan , pein batia na porta do elevador

- Kona -sama , tudo bem com você?,tobi

- Tobi , Ariagattoo , Konan

- Konan Konan está tudo bem? , Pein estava bufando

- Estou tudo a graças ao tobi!, Konan

- Vem vamos subir ? , Pein

- Tobi vai devolver essa faca para o porteiro , Tobi

- Vamos com ele?, konan

-Sim , Pein

Chegando lá em cima :

-Meu deus Voces estão bem? , Hidan

-Estamos , sim , konan

- Bem Agora vamos dormi!, Itachi

- Hai ,Todos foram dormi

A noite todos estavam dormindo o colchão de itachi e hidan estavam próximos um do outro a noite itachi sussurrou para hidan :

-Hidan , eu to com muito medo , itachi

-Não tenha medo ,hidan juntou se colchão com o de itachi

- Ham?, Itachi

- Eu não vou deixar ninguem te machucar! , Hidan então abraçou Itachi

-Bo-a N-Noite , Itachi

- Boa noite Itachi , Hidan

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Yaaaaaaaoiii agora nauuumm lemon so mais tarde vamos deixar essa experiencia de morte de konan passar xD tão ficando exitados seus safados?

Hahaah brincadeira mandem reviwe pleaase se não nunca mais eu deixo de fazer tarefa para agradar vocês !

Kissus Saka


	4. Hensi o que?

Mero : yooo pessoas

Milk : Yooo

Mero : esse é o trailer de minha nueva fic ulala .

* * *

_**"**- Eu não vou deixar ninguem te machucar! , Hidan então abraçou Itachi_

_-Bo-a N-Noite , Itachi_

_- Boa noite Itachi , Hidan"_

- ei , ei . Akemi

- Será que ele morreu . Konan catucava o garoto

-Hidan , Hidan . Satomi

- Quer saber ? . Konan se levantou e deu uma bicuda nas costelas de Hidan

-Aii QUIÊ POXXX . Hidan se contorcia pela bicuda

- Ele não morreu . Konan

- é . As duas confirmaram .

- QUAL O PROBLEMA POR QUE VOCÊ ME DEU UMA BICUDA ? . Hidan quase batia em konan .(uepa X3)

- e precisava me dar uma BICUDA ? . Hidan

- Precisava . konan cruzou os braços

- Problemática . Hidan massageava as costelas .

- Humpf . Konan cruzou os braços

- Cadê os outros ? . Hidan perguntou olhando para os lados

- Estão lá em cima no computador . Satomi

- Aa . Hidan olhava para os lados até que olhou para a janela e viu um gato preto

- Ei como aquele gato foi para lá ? . Hidan

- Que gato ? . Konan

- Aquele ! . Hidan apontou para o gato que só hidan via

- Hidan não tem gato ali . Akemi

- Tem sim olha . Hidan se levantou e foi até a janela

- Ei cadê o gato . Hidan procurava o gato

- Eu acho que você enlouqueceu Hidan . Akemi

- é concordo . Satomi

- EI VOCÊS VENHAM CÁ . Pein gritou

- Certo . Eles se levantaram e foram até o segundo andar para ver o que Pein queria

- Olhe . Pein apontou para a tela do computador

- Ham . As meninas e Hidan ficaram confusos

- Leiam . Pein apontou para a janela do computador

- Bem ai diz , Hensville a cidade , dos mistérios , dizem que foi lá onde o mistério do vôo 1811 começou , então a cidade foi isolada não permitido entrada de ninguem , e por relatos lá é uma cidade fantasma , onde todos que vão para lá desaparecem .

- Isso quer Dizer que ? . Kisame

- Temos que ir para hensiville ? . Akemi

- Se preparem para partir . Pein olhou para todos

- Certo . Eles foram se arrumar

* * *

Iaii povos e povas X3

Eu quero dedicar esse cap para MoonDarker pois ela me fez lembrar da existencia dessa fic X3

bem eu misturei um pouco de Silent Hill

Mas tá tudo OK?

Iai O que acontecera em hensiville

Mandem Reviwes para SAber X3!


	5. aVISO

_** Oi minha gente eu vim aqui avisar que pelos acontecimentos **_

_**essa fic esta temporariamente parada **_

_**e agradeçam aos fulanos da nigth ! **_

_**por causa deles perdi minha vontade de continuar qualquer fic que eu tenha**_

_**então até que eu melhore essa fic está parada**_


End file.
